Pumpkin Kisses
by Silvertongue42
Summary: Koko's in love?   KOKO's DATE WITH A PUMPKIN! this is not going to work out well.. is it? everything from an angry Mikan, too a sobbing Sumire. What is going on here? just give the story a chance and review please! thanks you! i hope that it is enjoyable!


You may want to read chapter for of catch me if you can! Not! To understand this chapter. This story is for my friend Annaliese who wanted a kissing novel. here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

Sumire looked up cautiously, her best friend was always such a _pain_ these days. Literally every time he walked into the room he made her heart hurt, hard. She just wanted to scream! She refused to be in love with him, he wasn't handsome or rich. Tons of other girls weren't competing with her for his attention. She couldn't even figure out why on earth she liked him, or how it happened that she had fallen so hard without noticing. Dear lord, she was turned into a happy Mikan whenever he looked at her. Sumire found this unbelievably unfair, to add insult to this injury! That's why she was keeping herself occupied; she was NOT going to sit around as a lovesick puppy. She looked down at the thousand paper cranes she was trying to make for the peace club. This may keep her hands busy, but not her mind like she had hoped. Slowly she sighed. "Yo! Permy can I help you with those?" cried an all to familiar voice. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes; she was onto her last 100 cranes. "No, I want to do this by myself, that way I can make my wish." Koko looked up "And what wish might that be?" he asked cheekily. "Well officially it's supposed to be peace according to the club that I'm making them for, but really, it's a secret close to my heart" she replied. Frell, why had she told him that? Know he was curious! To make matters even worse though, he was a bleeding mind reader!

"Well someone is in a lovely mood this morning I wonder when-" suddenly he bolted up, nostrils twitching madly. "Never mind that! I've got a date I've got to get to!" as he ran off as fast as he could go, Sumire felt her heart sink. Surely he hadn't said date? Maybe late, bait, fate- oh whom was she kidding, she had waited to long Koko, was on a date.

Natsume and Mikan looked up, something was charging at them. "OH, MY DARLING-MY ONE AND ONLY! MY LOVE- WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING FOR YOU! WAIT FOR ME!" what on earth was that? The two of them thought bemusedly, surely it couldn't be- "Koko?"

Next he passed Ruka and Hotaru, Hotaru whipped as a recorder as he came flying past. _ Excellent._

Later everyone was invited to Mikan's dorm, and Sumire, heart broken though she was, came as well. "Okay, what do we know about Koko's first girlfriend?" squealed Mikan happily. Hotaru held up the recorder and pressed play. "Oh, you are the best smell I have ever smelt! Delicious! I want to stay with you forever; I will do whatever it takes to keep me with you forever! You taste so delicious-" Sumire turned off the tape. Was he going to ask this girl to marry him? Sumire felt her heart falter, a sob tore at her throat, and she ran hoping no one would ever catch her. She ran as part dog, part cat, and part human. She tried as hard as she could to let go of the pain, her humanity. She ran to where only one person would find her, if he loved her. But he didn't. With one last pained howl she collapsed onto the ground. She noticed that it was raining, hard. She laid on the ground and let mud encover her slowly. Melting away.

2 days later

-Koko-

Koko walked into class, his temporary madness over. He walked in and everyone looked up mournfully with a faint flickering hope. Suddenly he was being shoved up against a wall by-Mikan Sakura? "Listen you JERK! I don't car how in love you are with your new girlfriend, but if you are going to stop being friends with Sumire for another _girl_. I don't want you near me! You had better go and fix this! Right now! Sumire is in a lot of pain, and as her friend, I won't stand by well she is hurt!" she released him and let him slump to the ground, before turning onto her heel and walking out the door. Then Natsume walked up to him. "Sorry about that, its just she's really worrying about Sumire, she hasn't slept since the girl disappeared, and she's PMSing." Natsume turned and then looking back he said "By the way, I agree with her about Sumire." Koko was really confused, what the _hell_ was going on here?

"Umm… can someone tell me what's going on and_ why _Sumire is gone, and where she is" Koko started emanating a deadly aura. He was scared, Permy was missing. The entire class stared at him and proceeded to fill him in.

WHAM! Koko was out the door and running for his life, he was going to find her. Koko ran around looking for her for three hours straight. Suddenly he stopped, "she wouldn't have, right?" he took off faster than before. Heading to their spot. The spot he had sworn never to go again because he was on a new sector of his life, not looking back into his past. When he first came to the academy and never smiled, where the older kids used to beat him up till Sumire stopped them. If she went there, he was going after her…Even if Reo was there to hit him. Koko burst into the clearing and collapsed on the ground, panting. She wasn't here; he had out and concurred his fear for nothing. He looked up and cursed "Sumire Shoulda, where the hells are you? This is awful, I need you. I've loved you for 17 years. Don't you dare leave me now!" Koko howled into the wind. A pair of green eyes slowly peeked out from behind a tree. Idiot, you haven't known me 17 years, that's how old we are. We met when we were 3." Tears were running down Sumire's face. Koko jumped up and ran towards her. "P-Permy?" suddenly she was shoved forward; Koko caught her and looked up, only to see…Reo? Koko gulped and positioned Sumire behind him. His voice seemed so rough, "What did you do to her!" But Reo just smiled. "Koko old buddy! How are you? You miss me? I just had some fun with this girl here, she's quite a bad kisser you know." With a roar of anger Koko lunged at Reo, toppling him to the ground. Koko bit, kicked, punched, and did everything he could to make this… thing, it didn't deserve to be called human, hurt. He wanted Reo to hurt as much as he did at the thought of a hurt Sumire, feel the fear Koko had felt when he realized she was missing. For the first time ever Koko wanted someone to be so badly hurt that they would never do anything again, how dare this man touch the girl he loved against her will? Finally Koko turned after Reo had stabbed him in the arm he turned and let Reo run off.

Numbly, Koko looked down at his bleeding arm, so Reo had had a knife. Koko crawled toward Sumire, "Hey Permy, what's up?"

She slowly looked at him, tears pooling out of her eyes, "What's up? What's up? That creepy stole my first kisses and tried to grope me. Well you were off gallivanting around with your girlfriend!" Koko blinked rapidly… "Umm, I think I'm missing something here, I don't have a girlfriend, I've loved someone most of my life! But she doesn't think that I am a potential anything more than a friend! You dare accuse me of having a girlfriend! Would a man with a girlfriend dare tell a pumpkin how good it smells and that he loves it if he did, even if he really loves it?" Sumire looked up at him, "It's wasn't a girlfriend but a pumpkin?" Koko nodded his head vigorously. "But, there's still a girl you are kin love with" she muttered dejectedly. "You are so slow, haven't you figured it out yet?" Sumire clapped her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear about her!" she shrieked. Koko raised an eyebrow, so she really didn't know? "Well you have to, she is the most beautiful girl in the world, she seems selfish but she has a good heart. Every time she walks into a room, everyone notice's her. She takes good care of her friends, and I've loved her a long time. She's also a ginormous idiot!" Sumire shrieked, "I don't want to hear! I've been through a lot, can you at least respect that last wish!" Koko bit his lip she _still _didn't get it… so he would show her. Koko got to his knees his stomach flipping around madly. He gulped. Then he leaned forward and let his lips graze over one of her tears. Closing his eyes he gently leaned further down. Blushing madly he pressed his lips against hers. A thousand feeling ran through him. Her lips tasted way better than pumpkin ever had. A plummeting sensation enveloped his body. He felt like he was in another world. With just this glen, brook, forest, and Sumire. He deepened the kiss. Then he let go and prepared himself to be slapped. It didn't come. Cautiously he opened his eyes and peeked out at Sumire. She was clutching her mouth, a blushing madly. "You mean you were in love with me this entire time?" numbly Koko nodded. She through herself onto him and kissed his cheek happily. Then paused, " what do you mean she's also a ginormous idiot!" she hissed. Guiltily She's also a ginormous idiot!" grinned "Does that mean no more kisses for right now?"

"KOKORO YOME!" Sumire shrieked. Koko got up and started running back to school, time to go!

The rest of their classmates watched amazedly as she chased him out of the forest. Him bleeding, her covered in mud, and both blushing madly well laughing. Her screaming madly that she was going to kill him. Mikan happily turned to Hotaru, "Guess every things back to normal then!"


End file.
